Such a magnetic resonance apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,023. In an apparatus described therein, in a measuring space within the magnet for producing magnetic resonance images both a spatial and a temporal stationary magnetic field are applied as gradient fields. For producing gradient fields in more strongly advanced high resolution resonance image forming techniques, strong, rapidly switcheable gradient fields are desired.
As a result, an increasing power is necessary for the gradient amplifiers to be used. The power of the gradient coil supply can be reduced by using gradient coils having a smaller diameter. Such a coil system is then not suitable for total body imaging, however, because too large a part of the human population does not fit into such a coil. For peripheral body parts, however, a smaller coil system is suitable, but in this case at the transition to the trunk of the patient problems frequently occur with respect to the gradient field linearity, as a result of which the imaging is adversely affected.